Road To Recovery
by DropsOfJupitter
Summary: When Ziva is injured during an investigation, Tony realises how much she means to him. Will he be able to tell her about his feelings, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my new story, I'm going to try and make it longer than my usually stories, so a multi chap. This is set at the beginning of season 10 so Eli is still alive, and so is Jackie. I hope you like it!**

**xox**

It was just another normal day for me, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. As usual I ignored my alarm clock, got up late and had to rush around my 3rd floor apartment to try and get ready on time. I ran round my apartment at lightening speed, quickly brushing my teeth in front of the mirror whilst fixing my tie. I had just grabbed my backpack and my keys when my phone, situated in my pocket started to ring. I looked at the caller ID which read 'Ziva David'.

"Hey Ziva, what can I do for you?" I lightly answered as I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I locked the door.

"Shalom Tony. I do not want to be a bother, but my car will not start, and I was wondering if you could give me a lift into work please?" Ziva asked almost shyly

"Yeah sure no problem, I'm running a bit late anyways. I'll be round in 10" I tell her.

"Thank you Tony, I owe you" She replied, relieved.

I snap my phone shut and carry on toward the stairwell, down to the parking lot where my red 1976 mustang was parked. The drive to Ziva's place went pretty slowly, as I tapped the steering wheel in the beat to Sinatra, who was playing on the radio. As I pulled into Ziva's place she was sat outside leaning on the hood of her car. She was wearing tight black jeans, black boots and a dark turquoise coloured blouse. She looked beautiful, like always. I took a moment to look at her while she walked quickly over to my car. Her hair swayed in the wind, it was down and curly-just how I like it.

She opened the passenger side door and stepped into the seat. She looked over to me and smiled warmly, I smiled back as I started driving to NCIS headquarters.

"Thanks again Tony, I am sorry to be a bother, it will not happen again" She said, while tucking a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

"No problem Zi, any time" I replied happily.

Ziva smiled. Zi. He hadn't called her that in a long time. Not since the whole fiasco with Rivkin and Somalia. It made her feel safe, at home when he called her that. She missed the days where they had no regard about personal space, the times where if she had a piece of hair in her face he would brush it behind her ear. She shivered at the memory. But all the touching stopped after Somalia. After a while they had fully regained the trust in one another but yet he never started to close the final gap of the spontaneous touching. That was still the case. She knew he was scared. Scared about if he touched her she would physically hurt him in some way, but that wasn't the real reason. He was scared he would bring back memories of Somalia, scare her. He could never be able to live with himself if she was actually scared of him touching her, so he didn't. He kept the personal space, and she missed him touching her without a care, he didn't understand that he would never scare her. But he didn't know that. He was the only that kept her sane, kept her safe.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey, with Sinatra playing quietly in the background. I pulled into NCIS parking lot and swung my red mustang into my usual spot, next to Ziva's car which obviously wasn't there. We made our way up to the bullpen in silence, with the occasional glance stolen.

As we arrived up to the bullpen I noticed that Gibbs wasn't here, he was here in the building, as he had a coffee cup in his trash already, but not in the bullpen. McGee was typing away on his computer oblivious to the outside world. I chucked my backpack under my desk and took a seat, as I leaned back in my chair watching Ziva do the same.

"Gear up" Gibbs said gruffly as he briskly walked into the bullpen carrying yet another cup of coffee.

I once again stood up and grabbed my backpack from under my desk and quickly walked toward the elevator, Ziva joining me as I exited the bullpen.

We arrived at the crime scene at 10:48am in West Virginia; it was a foreclosed house on the outskirts of the town. The crime scene wasn't anything special, or unusual just the normal Petty Officer killed in a struggle.

"DiNozzo bag and tag, McGee sketch and David pictures" Gibbs barked his orders at us.

I started to bag the evidence around the body, when I heard a loud bang from the next room. I quickly drew my gun and quietly walked toward the run with McGee following behind me. I cautiously turned the handle and burst through the door. A man dressed in black met me, his skin was light, and he had blue eyes and black hair with his arm wrapped around Ziva's neck and a knife pushed against her throat. I gasped in horror, not Ziva, not after all she's been through.

"Get back" The man hissed.

"Alright, alright, just put the knife down, no one needs to get hurt" I reply trying to sound calm, but failing. I made eye contact with Ziva she looked scared and worried. I tried to reassure her with my eyes.

"I think it's a bit late for that now don't you? Kyle is dead I have nothing else to loose" He hissed back, referring to the dead petty officer in the next room.

"Look, if it was a accident, I'm sure people will understand" I tried to calm, the assailant

"Put your guns down, or I swear to god ill kill her" He screamed

"Look, you know I can't do that, just put the knife down and let her go" I tried to reason with him, still holding Ziva's gaze.

"No, no I'm not going back to jail!" He screamed becoming very agitated.

I started to make my way toward him very slowly, because he wasn't about to drop that knife anytime soon. He backed up until his back hit the wall, he panicked and stabbed the knife into Ziva's neck.

"NO!" I screamed and put two rounds into his chest. He fell to the floor, and I ran up to Ziva's side, I grabbed the comforter off the bed and pressed it into her neck, to try and stem the bleed.

"No Zi, please no.." I whispered to her

"I'll go and phone an ambulance" McGee said and rushed out of the room.

"Hey, hey Zi, no don't close your eyes, please stay awake." I pleaded to her as her eyes continued to flutter open and close.

"To-*cough* Tony, please don't *cough* leave me" She whispered weakly to me. I put the hand that wasn't holding the comforter onto her check and stroked my thumb across it.

"Never Zi, never." I whisper back to her. I could hear the sound of sirens in the distance as Ziva fought the darkness.

"C'mon Zi, you have to stay awake, for me" I pleased with her.

"Tony, *cough* I don't think I can" She replied tiredly.

"Zi, please you have to, I need you" I replied blinking back the tears in my eyes.

"Why... Tony *cough* why do you need me?" She questioned still trying to fight the darkness.

"Because... I love you Zi, always have always will..." I told her quietly. She just looked at me shocked, she was about to reply when her eyes started to flutter even more, and her eyes finally closed. I pressed the comforter harder into her neck trying to stop all of the blood seeping through.

"ZI" I scream. Just then the paramedics come running in and shoved me out of the way. I backed up to the wall, shocked and scared about what was happening to my partner. They loaded her up onto the stretcher, but stopped.

"What are you doing? She needs to go to a hospital!" I shout frustrated at them not hurrying up.

"We've lost the pulse!" One paramedic shouted. I gasped and slid down the wall. This was not happening. Not to her. Not now, not after everything we've been through. I couldn't loose her, I loved her.

**Okay, so thanks for reading everyone! I would really love to hear from y'all and tell me what you think, any improvements or anything you want to see happen and I'll try and include it in the story, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So thanks for everyone who reviewed and favourited/followed the last chapter, it means a lot! okay so here it is chapter 2. This is now in 3rd person.**

**xox**

Tony DiNozzo sat in Bethesda's emergency trauma unit. He had his head placed in his hands, his once white crisp shirt now stained with blood and his suit jacket thrown on the chair next to him. He waited for his partner, his love to come out of surgery, she had flat lined twice during the ride there. Two times. Two times her heart had stopped. Two times she had been physically dead. Tony couldn't cope with the very possible thought of loosing his partner. He needed her. Like a fire needs oxygen, like trees need water, it was cliché, but so very true. She was the only thing that kept him stable, the only person he could tell his deepest and most personal secrets.

"Family of Ziva Day-vid?" A doctor still with his surgery cap and scrubs on asked. Tony, and the rest of the team stood up and looked at the man.

"Dah-veed" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor asked

"You say it Dah-veed" Tony replied slightly irritated

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Dr Simon Baker. I operated in Miss Dah-veed." He told them

"Is she okay?" Abby said hurriedly, wanting to know if one of her best friends was ok.

"Miss Dah-veed made it through surgery, but she has lost a lot of blood. So much so her brain was starved of oxygen. She is currently in a coma. When she wakes up its possible she could either have slight brain damage or amnesia. We will know the full extent of her injuries when she wakes ups." Dr Baker replied grimly.

"So... she'll have brain damage?" McGee asked wearily

"I'm afraid we won't know this till she wakes up." The doc said, he carried on,

"But in the time being, you can see her. She's up in ICU room 12. But only one at a time I'm afraid." He stated then started walking off.

Tony let out a breath. She was alive, at least. But she could brain damage, or even amnesia. Ziva. His Ziva. She was always so brave, but now she wasn't in control.

"Abs you can go first if you want." Tony whispered, still staring at the floor. He wanted them to go first, so he could stay there with her nod not leave.

"Are you sure Tony?" Abby sniffed. He nodded and Abby made her way over to the ICU as Tony fiddled with his hands, nervous to see her.

After Abby, McGee went and then Gibbs. Then finally it was Tony's turn. He had no intention to leave that room once he was in. He slowly made his way up to room 12 in ICU and carefully turned the door knob. The door smoothly opened to reveal a very pale Ziva swarmed in a large bed and a nose tube hooked up. The heart rate monitor beeped steadily, soothing Tony that his partner was still here. Tony made his way over to Ziva's left side and sat on the hard white plastic chair next to her bed. He took her hand and ran his thumb over it.

"Oh Ziva..." He sighed brokenly. Tony couldn't believe this was happening again. That she was hurt again. Fate was not looking out for Ziva., and Tony had tried to look out for her, but failed yet again. She looked so peaceful yet distressed. The door swinging open interrupted Tony's thoughts, and a nurse walked in. She was a dirty blonde, late thirties and a bit on the chubby side. She looked over and smiled sadly at Tony, he attempted to return the smile, but failed considering his current situation. She walked over to Ziva's side and started checking her vitals and started to make conversation with Tony.

"I'm the one that's been looking after Ziva so far. I'm Sophie." The nurse greeted. Tony flashed back to his and Ziva's undercover mission 5 years ago. The times where the sexual tension was unbearable, the times where they had no regard of personal space. In some aspects he missed those times, simpler. He broke out of his thoughts to reply to Sophie.

"I'm Tony, her partner" He replied, then cleared his throat.

"You know, she can hear you. If you talk to her, it might make her feel safer to know where she is, she'll hear you now, but probably not remember what you said when she wakes up, but she'll hear you know." Sophie advised

Tony nodded, taking in the information.

They sat in silence until she finished and left, and Tony went back to stroking her hand softly.

"Hey Zi. Er, well your in hospital, you have a pretty bad injury, their not sure when your going to wake up, but well please wake up soon, for me. And McGee, yano McGee is missing you too." Tony sighed and rubbed his free had over his face.

**5 days later**

Tony hadn't left Ziva's bed in days. There was no change in her condition, which could be classed as good and bad. He only left when he really needed to go to the toilet and that's it. He wouldn't get up to eat, so team Gibbs brought him some food everyday. Everyone had visited Ziva over the past few days, offering to sit with her while Tony went home and slept properly, but her always refused.

Gibbs walked into Ziva's hospital room with a fresh cup of coffee. Tony was slouched with his head on Ziva's bed but he was still holding her hand. He knew when Ziva woke up Tony wouldn't waste anytime in telling her how he feels, if he hadn't done it already.

"DiNozzo go home" Gibbs barked. Tony jumped up in surprise and relaxed when he realized it was just Gibbs. He rubbed his tired face and sat up straight whilst stretching.

"Can't boss, I need to stay here." Tony replied tiredly

"No DiNozzo you've been here 5 days straight. Me and McGee will be here while you go get changed and have a shower-" Tony started to shake his head "-No DiNozzo, this is a order, Ziva wouldn't want to see you like this anyway." He stated.

Tony nodded and got up, knowing there was no arguing with his boss. He would be as quick as he could and get right back here to be with Ziva in case she wakes up. He left the hospital and got into his car, on autopilot he was that tired.

He arrived home and got into the shower. The warm waves soothe his aching back and make him feel fresh and less tired than he was feeling before. He rubbed his tired muscles with his shower jel, wiping away any stench of hospital still on him. Tony turned off the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist, blow-drying his hair afterwards. He was in the middle of buckling his belt when his phone started ringing, he reached over to his dresser and picked his phone off of it and flipped it open, and shoved it to his ear.

"Yeah, DiNozzo"

"Tony, it's Ziva..." McGee whispered.

**Okay so thanks for reading! I would really really love it if you would review! Anything you would like to see happen, or anything else, please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's chapter 3! I hope you like it, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. **

**xox**

Tony panicked. Ziva. What had happened? He hung up as soon as he hear McGee utter those words, it's Ziva. He ran out of his apartment, down the stairwell at literally 70 miles per hour. He jumped in his car and sped out of the parking lot, fighting the bad thoughts about what could of happened. Tony arrived at the hospital at 11:32pm. Deciding that the lift would be way to slow, he ran up the the ICU on the 6th floor. He burst through the stairwell door, panting and out of breath, but still running toward Ziva's door. McGee, Abby and Gibbs were all stood outside watching through the glass window. Tony ran up to the, still out of breath, he studied their facial expressions.

"Wha...what happened?" He panted, expecting the worst.

"She..." Abby started

"What?!" Tony demanded

"She started speaking. She's still in a coma, but she spoke! It means she doesn't have brain damage Tony!" Abby said, excited. Tony stood there taking it all in. She was ok. Better than ok. He was so ready to hear the worst, and well he just heard the best. He smiled and looked in through the window. The doctor was studying her vitals and the nurse checking her pulse. Once they finished walked out and smiled at the team.

"She's doing extremely well. Vitals have improved, and speaking suggest that she hasn't got any brain damage." Dr Baker spoke happily to the group. They all let out a breath and smiled.

"Tony, you can go in, we've all been in before you arrived" Abby suggested. Tony nodded slowly, still not tearing his eyes away from her figure through the window.

"C'mon Timmy let's go" Abby said quietly and started walking off.

"Do you wanna know what she said?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him and Gibbs continued.

"The first thing she said was Tony. Kept on repeating it, panicking where you were. Doc thinks its because you haven't left her side in days, she got used to you, comforted by you. Then when you left she panicked and she let us know. Don't screw it up" Gibbs spoke softly, a hidden blessing. He then headed off in the direction of Abby and Mcgee. Tony took a few seconds to gather himself before entering her room, and taking his usual place.

"Hey Zi. I'm back. Sorry I left you, but Gibbs orders and all" Tony spoke softly, rubbing circles on the back of her hand. He swore her face softened when he started speaking, but he was probably just seeing things.

"I'm not going to leave you again, promise." Tony sighed. He sat there in silence, closing his eyes to try and get some rest after all that panic, but he suddenly opened them again when he heard her start talking.

"T-Tony" Ziva croaked

"Yeah Zi, yeah I'm here!" Tony said happily. He couldn't believe that he was the first thing in her mind. He leaned across her bed and kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear.

"I'll never leave you." Before tucking his head on the edge of her bed and falling asleep, comforted by the fact Ziva was getting better.

**3 days later**

As Tony promised, he hasn't left Ziva again. She had started saying other things, mostly not meaning anything but when Tony went to the toilet she would start calling for him again. He had his head resting on the side of her bed, and his hand holding her hand, as usual, when he heard something strange. He peeled his eyes open and looked round the room, for the source of the strange noise. He came up empty and was about to go back to sleep when he heard it again, this time he looked directly at Ziva. Her eyes had started to flutter open and she was trying to say something.

"ZIVA!" Tony cried happily. He ran over to the jug of water in the corner of the room and poured her a glass. When he returned to her side her eyes were fully open, looking round the room. He perched on the side of her bed bringing the cup of water to her lips so she could have a couple of mouthfuls. Once she finished Tony put the glass down on the bed side table, and smiled at her.

"Hey" She croaked

"Hi" He whispered back

"I can't believe your awake..." Tony continued quietly.

"How long have I been out?" Ziva whispered

"Er about 10 days, really scared us there Zi.." Tony replied

"Sorry about that, I'll try harder not to get injured next time" Ziva said, sarcastically. Tony smiled at her then looked out of the window. They sat in silence for a while until Ziva broke it.

"Do I look that bad, you won't kiss me?" Ziva asked. Tony looked at her shocked, she had only just woke up and they were already getting into all of this. He looked into her eyes and leaned closer until his lips caught hers. It didn't get passionate, since Ziva had just swerved death. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, and smiled at her. They were interrupted when a nurse walked in to check her vitals. Tony pulled back and went back to sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Good morning, Miss David, good to see your awake." The nurse smiled quickly

"Thank you, it is good to be awake" Ziva smiled back.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The nurse asked

"No I am okay, thank you." Ziva replied. The nurse finished off and walked out of the room. Tony turned back to Ziva, and started drawing patterns on the back of her hand.

"I love you" Ziva whispered, and turned his hand around to lace his fingers with his. Tony looked at her once again shocked. Everything was happening so soon, he didn't think it would be this easy to get on to this topic, but there they were.

"I, er I love you too, Zi" Tony replied back, surprised at her being so forward, with no walls up.

Later on that day the whole team came and visited, all relieved Ziva was okay and awake. At 6pm they all left, leaving just Tony and Ziva left in the hospital room. Ziva slowly moved onto one side of the bed, leaving the other open for Tony. She patted the space beside her, and he made his way up onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Ziva snuggled into his chest, resting her head under the crook of his neck. It was the safest she had felt in a long time. She looked down at her hand and frowned.

"Where are my rings?" She asked

"Your what?" Tony asked confused

"My wedding rings" Ziva replied. Tony froze. Her what?

"Your wedding rings?" Tony asked still confused

"**Our **wedding rings, remember?" Ziva replied tiredly. Their what?

**Okay so thanks for reading. I'm not really happy with this chapter but here it is. Please leave a review, I really appreciate them! Until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 4 of this series. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but if anyone wants to recommend how many they think there should be, I would appreciate it, enjoy! Thanks to the person who pointed out my mistakes in the last chapter, I'll try to correct them later, sorry of there's anymore!**

**xox**

Tony lay there in shock. She thought they were married? It certainly explained a lot, but it stilled paned him to think she didn't really love him, not the way he loved her, it was just the amnesia speaking. Once he actually thought of a response, he looked down and she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. It made his stomach drop when he realized once he told her that they weren't married all of this would stop. Him saying I love you to her would mean a thing. He carefully slid out from under her and made his way to the door. Tony looked back at her sleeping. He hair strewn across the pillow, she looked so calm and peaceful. He tore himself away from her and made his way down toward the parking lot, going the one place that might actually give him a piece of mind about all of this.

Tony turned the doorknob to Gibbs' house, as usual it was unlocked. By the normal silence around the house he assumed Gibbs must be in the basement like always. Gibbs knew it was Tony from the minute he heard shoes walking down the wooden steps to his basement. He carried on sanding his latest creation, yet another boat, as Tony made his was to lean against the boat, next to Gibbs.

"She thinks we're married Boss" Tony stated, still staring at the wall. Gibbs stopped what he was doing and turned around to lean on the boat next to Tony.

"And why would she think that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied gruffly

"Er, well she might of woken up and asked me to kiss her..." Tony said sheepishly, he continued

"And while she was injured at the scene, I told her I loved her" He finished. They were silent for a few minutes until Gibbs broke it

"Well you've really messed this one up haven't you DiNozzo"

"What do I do Gibbs? Should I tell her were not married or just play along until she gets her memory back?" Tony asked helplessly

"I think she'd be more pissed off if you didn't tell her the truth" He replied

"Right, ok. I better tell her then" Tony sighed "Thanks boss"

"No problem, DiNozzo any time" Gibbs said, then went back to sanding his boat.

So all Tony needed to do now was tell her they weren't married, simple right? Not with Ziva involved. Tony took his time on the way back to the hospital, thinking through what he was going to say to his 'wife' He was still trying to figure out what to say when he took at seat next to her bed, how does someone explain something like this? Tony wasn't sure how she was going to react, but it was time to tell her, Ziva has just started to wake up.

He eyes fluttered and she looked confused as to where Tony was until she spotted him sat next to her bed, he was staring at the ground looking pretty distressed and puzzled.

"Hey" Ziva whispered, whilst smiling warmly at him. Tony looked up at her and attempted a smile.

"Hi" He replied back. Ziva patted the space next to her in the bed. Tony decided to go lay with her, one because it would comfort him and two they were meant to be married. Tony lay the next to Ziva, as she snugged up closer to him and put her head on his chest. Tony sat there mostly stiff, and still confused on how to tell her they weren't married

"Why do you look so... Jigsaw?" Ziva asked, as well as looking at him as if to ask if she had got the idiom wrong.

"Puzzled" Tony quickly retorted. Ziva nodded understanding her mistake, he continued

"Zi, er I don't know how to tell you this..." Tony started quietly. Ziva shuffled up so she was sitting up straight, wincing at the sharp pain in her neck, but ignored it. She looked at him to carry on.

"Wee not married" Tony blurted out. Ziva looked at him in confusion.

"What? What are you talking about Tony? Of course we are" Ziva spoke back more adamant

"No, er that's the amnesia Zi, I guess I understand why you think we're married, but were not." Tony replied softly

"W-what?" Ziva said hopelessly. Everything she thought was real, was a lie. The person who made her feel the safest and loved was a lie. Ziva was embarrassed. Embarrassed because loving Tony came so naturally to her, she loved him whether this was a lie or not and it killed her to think that the life she thought she had was not real. She stiffened in Tony's arms and turned away from him, and said one word.

"Leave." Ziva whispered. Tony felt his chest contract, just because they were married doesn't mean he loved her any less.

"Ziva please listen to me, you don't understand, I didn't realized that you thought we were married until last night." Tony pleaded with her. Tony was now stood next to the side of her bed begging her to listen. But out of everything Ziva felt embarrassed, and quite a bit betrayed.

"I said leave." She spoke more powerfully now

"Zi, please listen to me, I love you" Tony started again. She turned to face him, tears rolling down her cheeks, eyes filled with pain and embarrassment.

"Please, don't do this, just leave!" She shouted, turning back around, how could she of been so stupid? She heared his footsteps slowly get quieter as he made his way to the door of the room and slowly exit. She let a deep breath mixed with a sob, how could she of believed they were married. Now he had told her they weren't married she knew it was true, but didn't want it to be. He tried to tell her he loved her to make it ok. But the fact was, it was not ok, far from it. The truth was Ziva David was in love with Tony DiNozzo, but how could she tell him now? After everything had just become more complicated. It was her all over, complicated. She didn't need it, and certainly anyone else didn't need it. So she made a decision.

**Thanks for reading everyone! As usual anything you want to see please tell me and please please please review, it makes my day and it really does inspire me to write more! Okay thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's late I've had a lot to do and everything, thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing, I appreciate it!**

**xox**

Ziva shoved the thin hospital sheets off her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. When her feet touched the floor she shivered from the coldness of the pale laminate flooring. She carefully took out her IV from her hand and started walking to the elevator. She just couldn't take them same four walls for another day, especially after all the drama, which had just unraveled. She felt betrayed. Betrayed because they had lied to her. Lied to her about one of the most important things a person could lie about. She knew they didn't properly lie to her, but all the same they didn't tell her the truth. As she made her way through the parking lot, hailing a cab taking her to her apartment so she could clear her head. When she arrived outside her 2nd floor apartment she cursed in frustration, she didn't have her keys. Everything of hers was still at the hospital, she sighed until she realized there was one on top of the door. She quickly reached up to retrieve the key and opened the door. Once it was open she took in a deep breath, finally she had some space to think.

Ziva slowly walked through her apartment, checking if anything was touched or out of place, which nothing was. For the first time since she had been told that Tony wasn't her husband she could think and breathe properly. Ziva made her way thought to the en-suite bathroom, discarded her hospital gown on the floor and then started up the shower. She stood under the spray and felt her muscles relax because the hot water. She spent a good 30 minutes in the shower until it got cold, then she made her way out and wrapped a light blue fluffy towel around her damp body. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face looked extremely tired. She turned her head slightly to the side to reveal a very sore looking deep cut on her throat. She lightly touched the stitches and cringed when memories of the attack came back to her. Ziva shook her head and made her way through to her bedroom, changing into a pair of old leggings and a over sized t shirt. Once she put the shirt on she then realized to whom it belonged, Tony. She felt tear prick in her eyes as his sent over whelmed her. He had left it her place after a movie night in which he slept over. Even through she was hurt by what he did, she still missed the times were things were simpler. She sighed and put the memory to the back of her head. Ziva swallowed one sleeping pill, in hopes of actually getting a decent nights rest after all the drama. She dragged her exhausted body to her comfortable looking bed and buried herself under all the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

**xox**

Back at the hospital one of the nurses had come into Ziva's room to take her hourly vitals when she realized she was gone. She alerted the doctor who them alerted hospital security in hopes of finding her. The doctor then continued to alert Miss David's friends and family, all listed in her medical records. Ten minutes later a man with sandy blonde hair ran through the doors of the hospital, and up to nurses station, panting and out of breathe.

"What's happened?" Tony questioned one of the nurses. Even through Ziva had made him leave, it didn't mean he didn't care for any less; he needed to know she was okay.

"I'm afraid we are unable to locate Miss David at this time" The nurse replied attempting to be calm

"So you mean you've lost her!" Tony almost shouted at the nurse.

"Please Sir, calm down we've got security looking for her, but no luck so far." The nurse said back. Tony sighed and ran his hand over his face, where could she of gone? He quickly pulled his cell out and called Gibbs.

"Boss she's gone" Tony said hurriedly through his phone

"What ya mean she's gone DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked back

"I mean it old her we weren't married and she shouted at me to leave, so I did. But I got a call from the hospital to tell me she's gone missing and they can't find her" Tony rambled

"Right I'll come to the hospital to look for her, I'll call Abby to go check back at NCIS and I'll get McGee to drive round, you go to her apartment, got it?" Gibbs said gruffly

"Kay boss" And with that Tony hung up. Tony quickly exited the hospital, and made his way towards his car then speeding off to the other side of town where Ziva's apartment was located. He ran up the stairwell to Ziva's apartment, he decided that the elevator was far to slow. Tony quickly approached her door he came to a halt in front of the cream colored door. Tony reached up and started pounding on the door with his fist.

"ZIVA!" Tony shouted through the door. No answer. He carried on pounding on the door, with continued urgency. He knew that he was the last person she wanted see right now, but Tony needed to know that she was okay.

"ZIVA, OPEN UP!" He shouted again. Tony sighed. He needed to check that she wasn't in there for sure, so he quickly reached into his pocket and took out the spare key for Ziva's apartment. She gave it to him during one of their movie nights. It was her way to say she trusted him, in her personal space. Hu quickly shoved it in the keyhole and rattled it about until the door finally clicked and swung open. Tony walked briskly through Ziva's apartment looking for any sign of the missing Israeli. He checked the kitchen, the lounge, the washroom and even the towel cupboard before he came running up to the bedroom. Tony flung the door open, eyes scanning the room until they found a figure on the bed. He rushed over to the side of the bed to find Ziva sleeping peacefully and her hair all spread widely over the pillow.

"Thank god" He whispered, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached over and stoked her hair when she started to stir. Her eyes started to flutter open to reveal her dark chocolate eyes staring up at him. It took a moment or two to realize where she was, and who was sat next to her. She quickly shot up and moved to the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry you went missing and I freaked, I was so scared Zi" Tony said softly.

"Well you've found me, so you can leave now" She barked and turned away from him.

"Please Ziva just listen to me…" He took her silence as an invitation to carry on.

"I didn't realize you thought we were married until a couple of hours before I told you we weren't. Look I know its not an excuse but it doesn't change the way I feel about you…" He carried on, Ziva just sniffed in response.

"That day when you woke up was the best day of my life. You were being so open, so real, I told you I loved you when you were down so I just thought that you were responding to that, I am so sorry Zi..." Tony whispered. Ziva stayed silent for a couple of minutes, taking it all in. She knew he was telling the truth, but she hated being so venerable, so embarrassed of her misconception. She shuffled over to the other side of the bed again next to Tony.

"I understand why you thought that, I forgive you" Ziva whispered, taking his hand. Tony let out a breath and pulled her up on his lap. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Tony did the same, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on top of her head.

"Oh Zi…" Tony whispered into her hair. She sniffed and just buried her head further into his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"I love you so much" He spoke confidently

"I know, I love you to" She whispered back.

"So does this mean…" Tony spoke hesitantly

"Er… that we're… together?" Ziva replied back just as hesitantly

"That would be great" He replied burying his head into her head of curls.

"I'm so sorry" Tony whispered again

"Please stop, I know you are and I forgive you, you do not need to keep on saying it" Ziva spoke softly. Tony took his head off hers and looked into her eyes, he slowly leaned in and captured her lips in his. She was finally on the road to recovery, with the one person she needed, there for her.

**Ok thanks for reading! I was really not happy with this chapter; I got distracted a lot whilst writing it. But I knew I needed to finish it since I was late and all. Thanks to everyone that's stuck by me, please leave a review on your way out! Until next time.**


End file.
